


45 Minutes

by aliceoutofreality



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death is only referenced and was temporary, F/M, Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceoutofreality/pseuds/aliceoutofreality
Summary: For 45 minutes Hopps was dead. For 45 minutes she was dead and cold and unmoving. Anton copes.





	45 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly importing my tiny ficlets to AO3. A lot of them are very short, and very sad.

Anton can’t leave Hopps. Everyone else goes and sleeps, they slip out one by one to go and crash as the energy leaves them, but he can’t leave Hopps. He sits by her sleeping form and watches her chest and watches the screen and tries to shake the fear that if he falls asleep she’s just going to be a cold body in his arms once he wakes. Cold, green skin, hideous black veins, no life, no breath. He can’t help it. He presses a finger to her neck, just lightly, feels the warmth. He puts his hand above her mouth and feels the warm puffs of breath. She’s alive. Hopps is alive but she wasn’t. For 45 minutes, 45 hideous never-ending minutes, she was cold and limp and unmoving in his arms. He wheels the chair closer to her, he feels like a creep watching her sleep but he can’t just leave her. He knows her vitals are right there but oh god he can’t lose her again. Not so soon after he got her back. Oh gods, he got her back and then she was slipping through his fingers again.

He wheels even closer and before he knows he’s laced his fingers in hers and is pressing her hand to his lips. Breathless and trembling, he places a single kiss on that soft skin thrumming with energy. Oh gods he’s so in love with her, this bold bright streak of lightning in the sky, and he can’t think about what would happen if she leaves him again.

“Don’t leave me again Hopps, please. Oh god. Your mum would die and then she’d kill me and we’d all be lost and I wouldn’t be able to bear it. You showed me something better, you know. You dragged me from that corporate prison and showed me the world as it should be, messy and bright and bold and I felt alive again and I can’t go back to living in a world without my best friend.”

He sighs and rests his head against their interlocked hands.

“I don't know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
